Beyblade Legends
by Aegri Somnia Vana
Summary: The gang is doin' what they do... no matter what anybody thinks... *gingka pops in and shakes his head* (for Striker86's contest)


"Let it rip!" both the bladers exclaimed in unison.

"Aw man! Not again!" Hikaru heaved a sigh as she threw her arms up in the the beys hit each other furiously, letting out bright golden sparks while their respective owners cheered on.

"Go Pegasus!" the redhead shouted out as Pegasus cornered Striker, hitting it blow after blow against the wall.

"We're not going to let you win! Are we Striker?" the brown eyed blader with a green sweatshirt jumped, completely thrilled by the heat of the moment when Striker moved aside causing Pegasus to crash into the wall.

Meanwhile, King groaned and sat on the ground lazily. "I love beyblading and all, but I'm getting kinda sick of the thought of it by just watching these two, battle all day."

"Masamune, King's right. Please end this, it's five already and I'm bored." Benkei complained as he stood along Kyoya who was leaning against the pole on the right side of a wooden bench where Madoka and Hikaru were seated.

"Let's finish this, Striker! Apparently, Benkei's missing my company." Masamune calling out to Striker winked at Benkei causing everyone one to laugh except Kyoya, his eyes were constantly fixated on the beys.

"We're not backing down that easily."Gingka signalled Pegasus to move in Striker's direction. Both the beys gaining speed by the moment, advanced towards one another. Tsubasa (who was resting his back against the wall on the left) looked up to sky thinking of the peace up there and apparent war down here.

Smash!

The two beys collided. Yu, with hands in his pockets, whistled as he walked up to the two bladers, to see who won.

"Well?" Hikaru asked apathetically.

"No! I can't believe I lost!" Masamune screamed, holding his head, when he saw that Striker was not spinning.

"Hah! It's ok, Masamune. Better luck next time." Gingka contentedly caught his bey and moved towards the brown bench.

"No, I demand a rematch!" Masamune said enthusiastically, holding out his bey.

"A rematch? Sure!" Gingka turned around accepting Masamune's challenge.

"No!"

"Huh?" Both the boys turned around to find the brunette, hands clenched tight and face as red as a beet root, gnashing her teeth.

"Only one more, Madoka…" Gingka tried to convince the angry brown eyes staring him.

"No! Its 5p.m. already and this was the sixth battle you two had today. Give your beys a rest and moreover, give us some REST!" Madoka bellowed as she advanced towards the two juveniles causing them to move backwards.

"They're doomed!" King thought looking at the tension that currently surrounded his friends.

"I haven't eaten all day and I'm tired of sitting at this squeaky old bench for two consecutive hours!"Madoka roared, her voice becoming hoarser as each word left her mouth, "We are going to have something to eat so I suggest that you come along quietly or I have other ways to make you!"

Snatching their beys, Madoka breathed in and out trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah. I-I was th-thinking the same." Masamune stuttered, trying to lighten up the gloomy mood before she smacked a brick or something in their heads.

Gingka nodding in agreement suggested that they should have pizza to which Madoka scornfully replied, "We are going to have burgers."

"Pizza?! There isn't time for pizza Gingka! Burgers are great, better actually…" Masamune said hitting Gingka's head. And before you know it, everyone followed Madoka to the restaurant across the street. No uttered a word along the way because if you know Madoka you would know it's always wiser to shut your mouth when the girl was angry.

 **~At the restaurant~**

"When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see…" king sang, waving his hands up and down repeatedly.

"Everybody stops and they staring at me…"Masamune continued as he jumped around pointing towards himself.

"Ugh!" Hikaru looked at the two in disgust but they carried on shaking their bodies and waving their hands.

"I got passion in my…"

King doesn't complete his line that he feels his collar being clenched and soon his feet are not on the ground anymore. Looking up, he finds Kyoya's fuming blue eyes glaring at him.

"If you say another word, I'm going to smack something in your face." Kyoya roared, showing King his fist.

"IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Masamune sang on the top of his voice, moving his hand through his black hair and winking at the cute waitress.

Dropping King, Kyoya fiercely looked at Masamune.

"You jealous?" Masamune asked as he moved towards Kyoya, with his chest pumped up.

Highly amused by Masamune's question, Madoka almost fell from her chair while Hikaru laughed hysterically resulting tears in her eyes. Repugnance is clearly displayed from Kyoya's eyes but he seats himself, thinking that Masamune is clearly not worth his time. He turns his head away from Masamune and King who high five and finds out that across the table Gingka and Benkei are having an eating contest.

"I'm totally gonna win!" Gingka exclaimed as he munched a jumbo burger.

"No way." said Benkei as he stuffs in two.

Madoka rolled her eyes, sick of the enthusiasm and eating style adopted by both of them when suddenly, Yu jumped from his seat, eyes wide open, looking left and right.

"Can you hear that?! Can you?!"

"What?" Tsubasa asked worried about the little guy.

"Icecream truck! Icecream!"

Giggling, Yu pushed Tsubasa out of his seat, and ran outside. Yu loved icecream, infact he didn't care about anything else when he had an icecream there to entertain him.

"I'll come along with you!" Hikaru called from behind and joined Tsubasa as they went to grab icecreams for everyone.

Madoka kept looking awkwardly at Gingka and Benkei who kept on eating non-stop. She couldn't believe that two had enough space for so many burgers! But then again they were Gingka and Benkei, if they didn't have space who on earth would?

"I'm so full!" benkei complained looking at the burger, his face covered in cheese and mayo.

"You can always give up!" Gingka offered grabbing another burger from the plate in front of him.

"Hah! As if! I'm going to eat until I burst!"

Meanwhile, Kyoya tried to overcome his urge to hit Masamune and king as they sang. They sure did know how get on somebody's nerves and each word they said made Kyoya wanted to hit them even more. Maybe it was the way they both sang so confidently in a restaurant causing everybody to look at them or it was their pathetic dancing but Kyoya couldn't just stand it anymore.

"I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it." King sang while dancing around the table jiggling his hands in the air.

"I'm se…"

POW!

Blackout…

"Oh God! My face hurts." Masamume let out a cry as he opened his eyes only to find a dozen worried faces looking at him.

"Are u okay?" Madoka asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I guess"

Sitting on the wooden seat on his right, Yu gave him an icecream, who was currently having two. Abruptly, King came running and pushing everyone aside and poked his left eye.

"Ow!" Masamune pushed his hand away.

"Dude, u got a black eye. So cool!" King squealed with a huge grin extending from one earlobe to the other.

A black eye?! Getting up, Masamune looked furiously at Kyoya who is rubbing his wrists. He looked back at Masamune; emotionless.

"He's totally jealous!" Masamune declared. In response to his comment, Kyoya grunted and left the restaurant thinking it was a bad idea to come in the first place. Benkei ran after him repeatedly asking him stop but Kyoya paid no heed to what he said and kept moving. Madoka looked at Masamune disappointed at what just happened when her attention was diverted to Gingka.

"Oh my God! I'm think I'm gonna pu…" Gingka's face turned green as he ran to the bathroom. Following him, Tsubasa asked the waitress to get some water for Gingka.

Subsequently, the waitress came with the glass of water and handed Masamune an ice pack for his eye. After a minute or so, Tsubasa and Gingka came back. Gingka looked quite better now and drank the water slowly, joking "This day could have been worse right?" Just at that moment, fate proved that worse was yet to come when the owner of the restaurant arrived asking the gang to leave because the other customers were complaining. Utterly embarrassed, all of them left with Madoka apologizing for the trouble again and again.

"Hey Masamune! Wanna have that rematch?" Gingka asked as they headed for the park.

"Yeah!" Masamune agreed, throwing the ice pack in his hand and pulling his bey out.

"NO!" Everyone resented the thought of having to watch another battle.

"what?" Gingka asked, confused.

Facepalming, Madoka thought to herself, "How did I get stuck with these idiots?"


End file.
